


Have You Ever...

by HMSquared



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hugs, Lie Detector, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Short, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Suddenly, Ethan’s glad he didn’t recalibrate the heart rate machine.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Have You Ever...

They switched places again, Ethan back in the hot seat. He watched as Mark tossed the notebook aside, laptop balanced on his knee.

“Okay, Round 2 for you.” His eyes went back to the monitor and he thought. “Are you, Ethan Nestor, happy with the current state of your YouTube channel?”

“No.” When Mark rose an eyebrow, he quickly added, “I wish I had more subscribers.”

“Don’t we all?” They both laughed, Ethan’s head dipping forward.

“Says the man with 24 million subscribers!” Mark laughed harder, causing him to smile. He loved watching him laugh.

“Are you happy with the current state of Unus Annus?”

“Yes.” Mark smiled, giving an approving nod.

They bounced questions back and forth, Ethan answering truthfully on most of them. After a couple of minutes, their laughter became more forced. Mark declared the next question to be the last, and the formerly blue boy nodded.

“Have you ever had a crush on me?” Ethan froze, trying not to flinch. He could feel his heart pounding and was suddenly glad he hadn’t recalibrated the machine.

“Yes.” The red line dictating his heart rate spiked, which Mark perceived as a lie. He grinned again; that was Ethan, flirty for the cameras. “What about you, Mark?”

“What about me?”

“Have you ever had a crush on me?” He saw Ethan twitch and froze. It hadn’t been a lie… None of his flirts toward Mark had been lies or jokes.

He didn’t know how to answer. But Mark knew he couldn’t lie. He slowly exhaled.

“No.”

“Okay,” Ethan squeaked. He slowly curled in on himself, fingers shaking. Mark silently got up and turned off the camera.

He spent extra time putting everything away. Mark then got himself a glass of water and tried to think. He had no idea what to say or do.

He returned to the living room. Ethan’s head was between his knees, eyes shut. He was crying through gritted teeth, shoulders shaking.

Mark didn’t want to approach him, not at first. But then Ethan let out a sob, and his heart sank. Slowly crossing the room, he whispered,

“Can I give you a hug?” When he didn’t respond, Mark slowly climbed onto the sofa. Smushed between its left arm and his friend, he wrapped around Ethan in a hug. The younger man shook his head.

“I’m acting so stupid right now.”

“No, you’re not. No, you’re not.” Mark was careful not to rub his hair in fear of sending mixed signals. But he didn’t let go, Ethan eventually falling asleep. He slumped over and the older YouTuber let go.

Ethan remained on the sofa that evening, half curled up. Mark poked his head in once or twice but otherwise left his sleeping friend alone. He still didn’t know what to say or do.


End file.
